


Carta Communication

by Jarakrisafis



Series: Isana [11]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Dwarven Carta (Dragon Age), Epistolary, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 6,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis
Summary: A collection of letters sent during the events of Inquisition by the Inquisitor Edric Cadash and his family.
Series: Isana [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568344
Comments: 23
Kudos: 18
Collections: Beyond the Veil's Artober Event





	1. Breach.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Beyond the Veil Discord servers Artober event.  
> 500 words or less on a themed prompt.

Uncle Lantos.

Just letting you know that the big explosion thing that’s still up there, floating rocks and all, did not kill me. Dumb sodding luck I’d come back down to Haven to pick up some more supplies.

I’ve not heard from dad, he was still up there. They’re saying everybody was killed. I don’t… It’s not fair! Everything he’s been through and that’s what kills him? Some fucking magical explosion.

I need... Can you... Fuck!

Can you get to Haven? Do not let out that father is currently missing, presumed dead. I will inform the Carta when I see fit.

Derrick Cadash

\---

Derrick,

Fuck. Not easily. I’m balls deep in a fucking mage/templar crossfire outside Redcliffe. Having to lay low because both sodding sides think I’m selling lyrium to the other. I mean, I am, but assuming that without even asking is fucking rude.

Saw the explosion from all the way out here. You’re absolutely sure he didn’t get out?

Lantos.

\---

Uncle,

False alarm, the fucking lucky sod got caught in some magic shit and is alive.

He’s still confined to bed and I can't get into see him without telling them who I am. I have no idea how much of a low profile he wants to keep. There’s additional details we’re going to need to work out. I am ordering you to gather information on our boys - who is where and what their status is and get word to me in Haven so I know who can be called on.

For now I need to know what our situation is to decide on what our next move might be until father’s up to dealing with things again.

Derrick.


	2. Dreamer

Lantos,

I know this is a strange request - can you send some books our way that mention what happens when mages sleep. Also any books you can find on something called dreamers - or somniari if it’s a Tevinter originating book.

Father needs to find some answers and as usual mages are being confusing. You’d think they’d realise that we don’t have a clue what they’re talking about when they start explaining because they haven’t started at the very beginning.

Derrick.

\---

Derrick,

Here’s your answer: Mages are fucking cunts. The end.

I’ll see what I can source.

Lantos.

\---

Lantos,

I know mages are cunts but right now they might be the only ones who can stop me from fucking dreaming. Seems the lovely hand ornamentation comes with a key to the Fade and I'm not appreciating this new experience.

Edric.


	3. Imperium

Derrick,

You ask for the strangest things nephew. Tell my brother I have scoured Minrathous and have bought all that I could find that could be of use. They’re being delivered to our usual safehouse in Jader, you’ll need to arrange onward travel from there.

Jonarin Cadash.

Ps. Emmie says hello

\---

Uncle Jon, Aunt Em,

Thank you, I’ve sent somebody to pick them up.

Derrick.

\---

Derrick,

Found a few more things that I’ll bring down with me, we’re on our way south again.

Also I hope this is worth it, I got such strange looks while trying to find information on the old history. I’m not sure whether information was lost on purpose or by accident, but it certainly wasn’t easy to track down any info on your elderly magister and his pet.

Jonarin.


	4. Tranquil

Derrick Cadash,

I know you said our father was looking for a Tranquil that might know anything about runes. Well, I may have found something even better.

Cute little dwarf, rather excitable, smith caste originally, now a topsider. But she’s surface trained as an Arcanist. She might not be deeps trained but she’s as good as.

We got a tip off about her and we may have let on quite loudly while in the same tavern that the Inquisition was looking for smiths and rune crafters while she was nearby: it drew her right over.

All you need to do right now is let out a few rumours up there where Nightingale can overhear you.

Rith Cadash.

Ps. The girls say hello and can’t wait to get to see their favourite uncle.

\---

Brother!

Sounds too good to be true. We’ve had such a run of bad luck it’ll be nice to have things go right for once.

And I know full well whoever will give them sweets is their favourite.

Wait, you’re bringing them here?

Derrick.

\---

Little brother,

Very true, you have them figured out. Only the eldest two; seven and ten is plenty old enough to be coming out on runs with us. Though now they both want to be arcanists when they grow up.

Re, the arcanist: she’s travelling with us as we _just happen_ to be going the same way with our _trading goods._ She's got a nicely penned missive from Nightingale inviting her up to Skyhold - you do work quick brother.

Just tell our father to keep an eye out around her. She likes to experiment from what we’ve seen while travelling with her.

Rith.

\---

Darrith Cadash,

When you say experiment…

Derrick.

\---

Brother,

BOOM.

Rith.


	5. Warden

Derrick,

Finished chasing down information on the ‘Blackwall’ character. Lets just say, your father might want to look into this a little more. Either he’s looking very good for an apparently dead man, or that isn’t the original Blackwall.

Given the second packet of info you sent that Edric’s managed to find while talking to him I’d lean towards him not being Blackwall and not even being a Warden.

Will keep you informed with what we find.

Lantos.

\---

Uncle,

Father says thank you. And he’s absolutely convinced the man is not a Warden - dad says he smelt the darkspawn before Blackwall apparently felt them, which was coincidentally at the point the ‘spawn were very audibly there.

Derrick.

\----

Derrick,

We’re continuing to chase down leads but we might have something on who he actually is. If it all checks out, you might have one Thom Rainier there. Wanted criminal in several areas. Not wanted by us though. So depending how it goes – keep us informed in case we have to give him sanctuary.

Lantos.


	6. Elvhen

Lantos,

Can you find somebody who could try and translate this, phonetic pronunciation available only:  
‘Durthmar harelahn mabanal enasleen, mar solas enamar deen’

Edric

\---

Brother,

Lantos sent me the weirdest scribble, you really should consider learning something more than curses you know.  
I believe what you heard was the following: ‘Dirth ma, harellan. Ma banal enasalin. Mar solas ena mar din.’  
Elvhen isn’t a straight translation, however the closest I think I can get is: ‘Have you learned, trickster? That was no victory. Your pride will be your death.’  
That makes little sense to me, but hopefully it will be of some help to you.

Jonarin.

\---

Edric,

Forwarded a few replies from that Elvhen request you made. I thought you might get a laugh out of the ones that weren't actually useful.

Lantos.

Father, Get fucked, next you'll want us to be climbing trees. Rith.

Father, Nuva dirthalas salroka. Davira. Ps. I hear through my little rumour mill that Bhelen's been trying to get hold of you, double check your 'Advisors' aren't trying to stop the request.

Edric, You owe me a drink, my husband just spent several evenings wandering around spouting Elvhen as he translated that. Emmie.

Dad, do not make me come all the way up that mountain with the next shipment of lyrium. You will regret it. Everett.

Cousin, if you want to speak nonsense at least let me get drunk first. Tavi.

Father, Dhava ‘ma masa. Darin.

\---

Lantos,

Why are all my children assholes?

Can you forward this to Jon to translate. I'd have added it on but I only just found the scrap I'd written it down on. Taraseel anteylas.

Edric.

\---

Edric,

Tarasyl'an Te'las - The place where the sky was held back. Now can you please stop sending Jon random Elvish to translate. I do not appreciate my husband rolling out of bed at who knows what time to just check another section because he's had an idea.

Emmie.


	7. Spirit

Derrick,

Have you seen a young human, rough-spun clothing, giant hat?

Edric.

\---

Father,

No. Why?

Derrick.

\---

Derrick,

I've let him know you need to talk to him. His name is Cole. He's a spirit. Sort of. It's not entirely important.  
I need you to get him talking about lyrium and the stone and Templars and dwarves. Just record anything he says. He mentioned something the other day that I think might make those old legends about Titans a little more than legends.

Edric.

\---

Father,

Fascinating is one way of putting it. I have nearly eleven pages of notes. And there's a few other things that came up that I think you need to see. Pop down to the undercroft when you're free.

Derrick.


	8. Maleficarum

Derrick,

Big favour, need you to smuggle a mage into the safehouse we have set up in the west cave system. There's rumours going round that he's a maleficar. I have it on very good authority he is not and he's actually a spirit healer. That probably means more to another mage but the easy summation is: not a blood mage.

Edric.

\---

Father,

He’s all settled. Or if that is who I think it is – they are all settled. Some of Tavi's boys were there so they'll keep an eye on him. Them. Whatever.

Derrick.

\---

Derrick,

Yes, it is who you think it is, the other half? of the trio? Is currently with me in Crestwood, we're going to find the sodding Wardens. Apparently the only Wardens still acting vaguely sane are the Dwarves and the friend you're sheltering.

Edric.

Ps. Met one of the Heroes of Ferelden too. Don't get too jealous.


	9. Mabari

Everett

I am under attack. Send help. Also when did you arrive?

Edric.

\---

Dad,

About an hour ago, I wondered where Feldspar went off to. Where are you?

Everett

\---

Stables,

Edric

\---

Dad,

The horse guy asked if I can stay, so I'm joining your stable hands. I'll be close by if you need me. Apparently he appreciates that Feldspar is trained to herd. Horses and druffalo are close enough to the ponies and bronto we usually use; he's a good boy and isn't fussed by the change. 

Everett.

Ps, the dracolisk is so pretty even if she is a little bitch for trying to eat your clothing.

\---

Everett,

She belongs to Altus Pavus and is apparently named Fasta Vass. Before you ask, no it isn't her official name; that's about six names long and all in Tevene and I've long since forgotten it. She's from a long line of good breeding, or so he says. Apparently she is very well behaved; at which point I do not want to see an untrained dracolisk.

Edric.


	10. Wicked Grace

Edric,

If you can slip away there's a game to be held in the cellar of the Herald's rest. Come lose all your money.

Tavi.

\---

Tavi,

Money only. I am not streaking through the main hall to get to my quarters if you take me for every stitch of clothing I'm wearing.

Edric.

\---

Derrick,

Get your ass down to the cellar of the Herald's Rest tonight It's Wicked Grace night and I need backup to take on Tavi.

Edric.

\---

Father,

What are you offering in exchange?

Derrick.

\---

Derrick,

Bottle of Sun Blonde Vint?

Edric.

\---

Deal,

D.

\---

Everett,

Get your ass down to the cellar of the Herald's Rest tonight It's Wicked Grace night and I need backup to take on Tavi.

Edric.

\---

Dad,

With all due respect, none of us can beat your cousin, you may as well accept defeat now.

Everett.

\---

Pleeeeeease?

Dad.

\---

Fine. I'll be there. Goodbye money, it was nice knowing you.

Ev.

\---

Edric,

You owe me three bottles of very nice port.

Cabot.

\---

Cabot,

Fuck off, they belong to the Inquisition and as the Inquisitor I have the right to use them as collateral. I didn't touch your personal stash.

Edric.


	11. Blighted

Lantos,

So corrupted lyrium is a thing; we need to look into the source. Can you follow that up in Orzammar please. Let Davira know that I need any information she can gather. I know she has a backroom deal with the Shaperate in some form. I have a feeling it's related to the legends I mentioned before. About the Titans being the literal Stone and the source of lyrium.

Edric.

\---

Edric,

Wait, you're suggesting the lyrium source itself might be corrupted not just the final product? Well, that's a fucking laugh aint it. Forwarded your request, we'll see what she can find.

Lantos.

\---

Father,

Got the packet of information. Blighted lyrium? I'm trying to source some to get it checked out.

Davira.

\---

Dav,

Be careful. Even Varric doesn't like it and he's got the worst Stone sense I've yet encountered. I can't give you more of a heads up than it's just wrong.

Edric.

\---

Father,

What the fuck is this? I can hear it through a sodding metal chest. If lyrium hums, this is screaming; it's so discordant. 'It's just wrong' is perhaps a tiny understatement. And it's loud, no wonder even those with very little Stone Sense can hear it.

I'm getting rid of that in some lava as soon as I finish this letter. It's fucking calling... It hungers. I've never heard anything like it before and it's fucking creeping me out.

If the source is the same as where the usual lyrium comes from and the source is blighted - we're fucked.

Davira.


	12. Chargers

Edric,

Get down here and tell that fucking Qunari to stop challenging the templars to arm wrestling. 

Cabot.

\---

Edric,

Do you know why the mercenaries are serenading our minstrel with songs about cream?

Cabot.

\---

Edric,

I regret to inform you that the upper wall of the tavern suffered some rather substantial damage this morning due to some illicit overnight experimenting between Rocky and Dagna. No, I did not ask what sort of experimenting and I do not intend to. The Chargers are doing repairs as we speak. I told them if it wasn't fixed by tonight they weren't drinking. Nothing motivates a mercenary like the prospect of being dry does.

Cabot.

\---

Edric,

Chargers are drunk. There's a hart in my tavern. Help.

Cabot.

\---

Edric,

Can you come tell the Chargers to play Wicked Grace somewhere other than the ground floor of my tavern? I wouldn't mind but it appears to be a game involving betting clothing and Bull currently has his pantaloons dangling off his horns and since it has been decided the eye patch does not count as clothing that only leaves one other item of clothing on him and I'd rather that not come off. 

Cabot.

\---

Edric,

Snowball fight between ground floor Chargers and top floor serving staff gathered by that damn elf. Come tell them to go elsewhere. Preferably outdoors to the rest of the snow.

Cabot.

\---

Edric,

Did you know one of the Chargers is a mage? She just set a table on fire with her sodding longbow!

Cabot.


	13. Vallaslin

Grandad,

I asked an elf about the tattoos they got on their face. What does it mean when they said it was for showing their devotion to their daytee when they come of age. I got my first tattoo already, does that mean I'm of age? Of age to do what? And what's a daytee?  
I told the elf you must show lots of devotion cos you have lots of tattoos all over. He went all weird and muttered something about 'all over' so I made sure he knew that it was all over.

Ellie.

\---

Ellie darling,

A deity is another name for a God. Remember elves don't worship the Stone like sensible people, they have lots of old elves they worship. We don't get tattoos to show our love for the Stone, they're to show personal deeds.  
And I think you'd be better off asking your dad about the coming of age issue.

Grandad Edric.

\---

Father,

Why is Ellie asking me about coming of age and what does it have to do with tattoos? She said you told her to ask. What in the sodding Stone have you told her?

Rith.

\---

Rith,

I've included the letter she sent me. Please have a word with her about discretion and for the love of the Stone find a lock she can't pick to put on the birdcage.

Edric.

\---

Father,

Bollocks. I thought that was one she couldn't pick. I'll find another. She's going to be an excellent little rogue when she's all grown up.

Rith.


	14. Lyrium

Lantos,

Already got a few mages and templars here can you see about getting some lyrium up here. Send the arrangements to Derrick.

Edric.

\---

Lantos,

About that lyrium turns out we need a little bit more: got a huge batch of mages and Templars turning up if all goes to plan.

Since the circles are broken send up the carts that would normally be going to the circles to Haven instead.

Edric.

\---

Edric,

Did you just grab the entirety of the mage Rebellion and the Templars? You sodding glorious bastard.

Got four carts heading your way right now let me know if you need any more.

Lantos.

\---

Uncle Lantos,

A little warning before you want such a huge diversion of supplies. Lyrium doesn't grow on trees, it's a fine balancing act down here between skimming enough to turn a good profit and skimming too much that I get Bhelen's attention.

Davira.


	15. Rogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warning: Reference to an offscreen death.

Edric,

Are you still around these parts? I got some info I'd rather share in person. Find a way to ditch the elf.

Lantos.

\---

Lantos,

I am alone. The elf has already been ditched.

Edric.

\---

Edric,

Why do I have a feeling you mean that literally?

Lantos.

\---

Lantos,

I do.

Edric.

\---

Edric,

The fuck did she do?

Lantos.

\---

Lantos,

Attempted to kill a contact at a meeting when it wasn't who she thought it was going to be. I don't need a child trying to play at adult games. She was a rogue element and far too unpredictable to just kick out.

Edric.

\---

Edric,

Unfortunate but understandable. See you soon.

Lantos.


	16. Warrior

Father,

Are you aware you have a fugitive in your employ? One Cremisia Aclassi, she's worth 400 gold crowns by the Tevinter Military. Let me know if you want me to collect.

Darin.

\---

Darin,

Cremisius 'Krem' Aclassi is under the protection of the Inquisition. He's far more valuable alive and working for me.

Edric.

\---

Father,

That explains a lot. Sodding Vints. I'll let the contact that suggested the hit know that it's not one the Carta will take.

I'm sure Cremisius already knows that he's being hunted, but pass on how much he's worth and that there may be others who will try and collect.

Darin.

\---

Darin,

Message passed. He looked intimidated and amused, which is a strange expression to see. But I doubt much is going to get past the head of the mercenary band he's with. I've sparred with Krem and he's damned good, but the Qunari he follows can put us both in the dust in a straight fight. I don't want to show off all my tricks so I'm resigned to hitting the floor.

Edric.

\---

Father,

Got bored and traced back to the origination of the contract. The records room just had a mysterious incident with files going missing. I'm sending them your way, I feel like this Krem might get a perverse pleasure out of destroying them himself.

Darin.


	17. Mage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Companion to this work: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23936557

Ed,

Message delivered via courier. Magister P burnt it after reading.

Em.

\---

Em,

Got another one, put it a little closer please.

Ed.

\---

Ed,

Left on front step. Surprised. Burnt it again.

Em.

\---

Em,

Indoors if you would, show him how far we can reach.

Ed.

\---

Ed,

Left it on his desk. Nervous and angry. Spent the day resetting traps. 

Em.

\---

Darin,

I'll be at the inn with Dorian by late evening. Leave the enclosed letter somewhere in Magister Pavus' room.

Edric.

\---

Father,

Done. Let us know if you need a body disposing of.

Darin.


	18. Kirkwall

Brother,

I'm paying a visit to a friend of ours in Kirkwall as I come South. X had a few items I thought might be interesting to your current research into mythology and origin stories. Is there anything else you'd like me to look for? I'll wait here for an answer before travelling further south.

Jon.

\---

Brother,

Books on any of the topics I've been after. The usual in enchanted items that might be useful for us. If you can find some good dual blades in the style I use that'd be nice - Mine are packed away back at home and I'd rather not lose them when something goes tits up like the last few missions did. Also explaining why I've got Carta branded weaponry isn't on my to do list. No need to give Nightingale anything to follow up.

Edric.

\---

Brother,

Will do.

Jon.

\---

Brother,

Found a nice set of those dual blades you favour. I'll have them shipped up to you under one of those Noble titles we bought. Make them a gift from some thankful noble so nobody questions them just appearing.

Jon.

\---

Brother,

They're fucking gorgeous.

Edric.


	19. The Black City

Darin,

Got a job for you. Need any information the Chantry has on the Blackcity. I don't care how you get it.

Edric.

\---

Jonarin,

Got a job for you. Need any information Tevinter has on the Blackcity. I don't care how you get it.

Edric.

\---

Father,

The Chantry sister found it a joy to talk with me, we had a very pleasant conversation regarding the topic of interest. I've sent it all your way with a courier.

She even pointed out all the pages in the Chant of Light that mentioned it in any way and allowed me to borrow them. Very cooperative of her.

Darin.

\---

Edric,

Yet another package heading your way. You ask for the most random of topics. Does this have anything to do with the request about the Magister last week?

Jon.

\---

Darin,

I suspect that cooperation came from not wanting your blade in her. Good work.

Edric.

\---

Jon,

Yes. You know, save us both time, get me anything you can on Titans, old elven God's, the Tevinter dragon God's, the Chantry story, the Fade, and the first Blight.

Edric.

\---

Father,

You may be right there. If it works...

Darin.

\---

Edric,

Just a small list there I see.

Jon


	20. Halla

Father,

Where did you get it? It's beautiful! Was it a gift?

Everett.

\---

Everett,

You are aware I don't have a sodding clue what you're talking about?

Edric.

\---

Father,

The Halla in your stable. It's in the stall between the Tevinter Altus' little red and green dracolisk mare and the sodding huge hart that you were gifted that you gave to the Seeker.

Everett.

\---

Everett.

I wasn't aware I even had a Halla. Aren't they kinda sacred to the Dalish? 

Edric.

\---

Everett,

An addendum to the previous - have done a bit of asking around and there is a story there somewhere. I suggest you find Senior Scout Harding and ask her for details, so far what I have got is that it's all the fault of some of the scouts. Apparently it's being hidden from me; probably because they think I'm going to yell at them.

Edric.

\---

Father,

It is a very long story but well worth hearing.

Everett.

Ps. Is Derrick courting Scout Harding?

\---

Everett,

You'll have to tell me the full story next time I can slip away from the eyes of my Advisors. And really now? He hasn't mentioned anything, I'll keep an eye on him. Thanks for the heads up.

Edric.


	21. Haven

Father,

I've found a few drop points for bigger stuff that the crows can't carry. I've marked them on the back, usual encryption for directions.

Derrick.

\---

Derrick,

Thank you, saves me a job. Can you ask Lantos to find out who's around?

Edric.

\---

Father,

You mean this list of our boys that I've already got off Uncle Lantos while you were lazing around in bed? The one I'll leave in that drop point I just sent you?

Derrick.

\---

Derrick,

Less of the cheek you little fucker.

Thank you.

Edric.


	22. Crow

Father,

Heads up, avoid Nightingale for a few days if you can. Four of my crows managed to down one of her ravens. I've forwarded the message to where it should have been going and it will discreetly be left in the hands of the person it was addressed to.

Everett.

\---

Everett,

Given that Nightingale is worrying about one of her ravens being overdue. I have to ask: did you kill Baron Plucky?

Edric.

\---

Father,

I, personally, did not. He was most deceased by the time I got to him. Blame Inky, Walter, Zephyr and Featherquill. They _are_ a murder of crows you know...

Everett.

\---

Everett,

Let me guess, Featherquill here was the ringleader again, she's the most bloodthirsty little bird I've ever met. She nearly took my fingers off just getting your last note off her and will probably try again when I go to attach this.

Edric.

\---

Father,

But she doesn't lose my mail does she?

Everett.

\---

Everett,

Cypher doesn't lose my mail and he doesn't try and take a pint of blood as payment.

Edric.

\---

Father,

Cypher fucking vanishes for days on end and turns back up three days after you needed him.

The notes left in the aviary back home say that the first ones were enhanced in, 'a similar fashion to the Mabari', whatever the fuck that means, as a reward for helping some mage many generations back. Just because they can do two way flight instead of one way and have the initiative to search for their target doesn't mean they won't still be birds at times. At least all mine are better trained than Uncle Jon's. Who calls a crow Magpie?

Everett.

\---

Everett,

Jon's bird is aptly named. It's a good for nothing thief.

Edric.


	23. Thaig

Lantos,

Remind the boys going into Val'Ammar that under no circumstance are they to even touch the red stuff. It's addictive and will send them insane. Anyone who seems to be under its influence: kill them. Make sure the boys know that's what will happen if they disobey. Destroy it while wearing as many layers as you can and cover your face. Send it to Orzammar and say it's from the Inquisition. King Bhelen is destroying it using one of the lava pools.

Edric.

\---

Edric,

They've been reminded.

Lantos.

\---

Lantos,

If you hear anything from Bianca Davri, let me know. She's the one that fucked up and some of the shit here is the result. Do not pursue her into Orlais territory. Just if she sets foot in Ferelden again you will let me know about it. I want to have a quiet chat with her about a few things that I'd rather Tethras not know about.

Edric.

\---

Edric,

If we see her, we'll grab her.

Lantos.


	24. Ruins

Lantos,

I've included a drawing. If you see anything like this, destroy it. Spread the word to the rest of the Carta.

Edric.

\---

Edric,

Will do. What is it?

Lantos.

\---

Lantos,

A summoning circle. A lot of the old ruins around Ferelden are apparently places where the veil might be thin and the remaining mages that aren't already here might get desperate enough to try gaining aid from beyond the veil.

It can get messy.

Edric.

\---

Edric,

I maintain my feelings on this matter are summed up by a statement made a few months back; mages are fucking cunts.

Lantos.


	25. Lover

Derrick,

Are you courting my Chief Scout?

She likes white flowers, they show up nicely against her hair. She’s fond of gold, though I’d suggest volcanic aurum instead, it has that tint that gold just can’t capture. And how about orange sapphire, the deep coloured ones they call fire-hearts that come from the mine in Rivain?

I’d suggest a choker, like the fashion for warriors in Orzammar. As an archer, rings, bracelets, and pendants are going to be a hazard.

Edric.

\---

Father,

With absolutely no respect. Fuck off.

Derrick.

Ps. She loved it.

\---

Derrick,

Have you considered a hair comb? I might suggest emerald and pearls of some kind, something to stand out against her hair. Or be more practical, I noticed she could do with some more specialist arrow heads last we were out in the field.

Edric

\---

Father,

How the sod do you know so much about feminine jewelry?  
Both items were well received, we spent the evening fletching and cuddling.

Derrick.

\---

Derrick,

How the fuck do you think I finally snagged your mother?

Edric

(I’ll give you a clue, it actually wasn’t with the jewelry or weaponry I bought her. Nor was it with cuddling. They were good first steps though).

\---

Father,

That was more implicated information than I ever needed. Thank you so much. You can stop now.

Derrick.


	26. Dragon

Brother!

You fought a dragon? A real live dragon! I want details. I want to know everything. What colour was it? What noises did it make? How big was it? What did it do to defend itself?

Jonarin.

\---

Dearest brother,

I was a little too busy trying to avoid becoming crispy ash via electricity to go and measure it accurately.  
If it makes you feel any better I'm having the hide stripped off and carted back so you can check out the colour yourself. And as for the size, well, I had a great idea. I'm going to get them to preserve the skeleton, the mages know how to do that and it's going to be hung from the ceiling of the great hall. Though you have reminded me I need to ensure they include runes to stop it being possessed. Last thing I want is a raging mad possessed dragon skeleton.

Edric.

\---

Brother,

I can't wait to see it. We're back in Ferelden now so it won't be long before you are graced with our glorious presence again.

Jon & Em

\---

Bollocks…

Ed.


	27. Elfroot

Father,

I don't want to… beat around the bush… but have you gotten a little obsessed with elfroot? Lace told me you went a little elfroot collecting crazy.

Derrick

\---

Derrick,

Look, I said to Cassandra that everything was so fucked up I could just do something crazy all day and nobody would question it.  
Two hundred and eighty four specimens later and not one person enquired as to what I was doing or why. Not one. I think that proved my point quite well. Half the humans are still hung up on this Chantry shit and look at me like the second coming of Andraste.

Edric.

I am, I would like to point out, far better looking than Andraste could ever be.

\---

Father,

That… Seriously? Over two hundred? And you counted them all?

Derrick.

(You were better looking twenty years ago you mean?)

\---

Derrick,

Yes - I counted them. I'm losing what little sanity I have left. I hate Orlais. Send help.

Edric.

(And I'll have you know white hair makes one appear very distinguished.)

\---

Father,

Key word: appear.

Derrick.


	28. Companion

Father, 

Heads up. Tethras seems to think I remind him of somebody. I've ducked out to use the necessary - what do you want me to say.

Derrick.

\---

What are you doing?

Edric.

\---

Just having a drink in the tavern with Lace.

Derrick.

\---

Prevaricate. I'm still meant to be on the Carta's shit list.

Edric.

\---

Father,

Your companions are assholes. They decided last night that my sob story of never knowing my father means you now have an illegitimate son and they want to try and get us to meet up.

Derrick.

\---

Dearest unknown son,

I look forward to our first meeting.

Your father.


	29. Hero of Ferelden

Davira,

This is the letter I mentioned I'd be sending by ground mail. Can you forward the two enclosed messages and package to the King and to Paragon Brosca, care of the Queen. Discreetly please. I know the Inquisition has already sent a long and fancy worded message regarding the loss of Duran Aeducan, I wanted to send my own. Something properly worded for a dwarven message of condolence not that long winded poncy surface shit the humans used.

Edric.

\---

Father,

It's done. Paragon Brosca is still out on Warden business, none of my ears in the City can find anything on when he might return. King Bhelen is planning a state funeral for his brother.

Davira.

\---

Davira,

When?

Edric.

\---

Father,

The turn of the month, why?

Edric.

\---

Davira,

We're planning a travel itinerary to hit some more rifts in the North of Ferelden before swinging round past Jader and the northern end of the Frostbacks to get to Halamshiral. Very convenient timing. If all goes well, I'll work out a way to get lost for a few days and I'll see you then.

Edric.


	30. Champion

Edric,

Go check out your battlements. Suggest taking Varric with you - if he doesn't already know he's here. No sign of your guests other half. Presume they're lying low. Probably a good plan with the price on their head from the Chantry.

Cabot.

\---

Cabot,

Thanks for the heads up. I really wish I wasn't playing estranged from the Carta bullyboy right now. I'd love to thank the Champion for the work he did in killing off so many of the Kirkwall Carta cell. Made my takeover almost painless.

Edric.

\---

Edric,

He did do an excellent job. Maybe an anonymous gift basket?

Cabot.

\---

Cabot,

Lets just stick to keeping him out of the Chantry and Seeker's hands for now. Don't want too many questions asking. 

Edric.


	31. Inquisitor

Inquisitor,

I heard a rumour that you broke down the walls of Redcliffe castle with your bare hands, can you confirm this?

Lantos.

\---

Lantos,

Really? Sod off.

Edric.

Ps. Don't call me that.

\---

Lord Herald Inquisitor,

My deepest apologies, My Lord Inquisitorialness.

Your humble servant, Lantos.

\---

Lantos,

For your own safety may I suggest you remain hidden in the Hinterlands for a while.

Edric.

\---

Inquisitor,

Do you _really_ eat dragons for breakfast?

An admiring fan.

\---

Everett,

I taught you to write, you have to do better than that.

Edric.

Also; only on Solsday.

\---

Dear Inquisitor,

I see you have a lovely new fur lined cloak. Nobody ever buys me fur lined cloaks.

Derrick.

\---

Derrick,

Was that a very unsubtle hint about what you want for your birthingday gift this year?

Edric.

\---

Father,

Yes.

Derrick.

\---

Inquisitor of the Inquisition,

Would you be interested in a trade deal regarding nugs?

An enterprising nug dealer.

\---

Davira,

Really? You as well?

Edric.

\---

Lord Inquisitor,

I've spent hours searching through your castle and have yet to find the brothel, could you perhaps point me in the right direction?

A lonely visitor.

\---

Tavi,

You remember what happened last time we went to a brothel?

Edric.

\---

Edric,

We got the information required by your grandfather as I recall.

Tavi.

\---

Tavi,

I recall too much of your backside.

Edric.

\---

Inquisitor,

Marry me?

In love and lusting.

\---

Dear in love and lusting,

No, I draw a line at incest.

Happily single.

\---

Brother,

How the sod did you know that was me?

Jon.

\---

Brother,

I'm just that good.

Edric.

\---

Inkwisitor,

Can you share the resipee for your sticky toffee buns?

A hungry person.

\---

Hello Ellie darling,

I can't, it's a secret recipe.

Granpa (Inquisitor) Edric.

\---

Herald of Andraste,

I hear you are having a crisis of faith. Are you interested in hearing about our lord and saviour Andraste?

A true believer.

\---

True believer,

Not particularly. Would you like an introduction to the Stone?

Not the sodding Herald.

\---

Not the Herald,

I sense this introduction will be physical. As such, no, not really.

One who is held in the Maker's bosom and longs to see the glorious Andraste.

\---

Darin,

The fuck was that last sign off?

Edric.

\---

Father,

I was quite proud of that one.

And just so I feel better about writing such heresy: Stone protect and guide.

Darin.

\---

Lord Inquisitor,

Is the rumour that you can do magic real?

An enquiring mind.

\---

Emmie,

I've always been able to do magic. To the sufficiently stupid peasant a lyrium charge is magnificently powerful magic. And Ferelden has a lot of stupid peasants.

Edric.

\---

Edric,

Good answer. I'll give you that round.

Em.

\---

Alright, I'm sending this to all of you. Whoever started this Inquisitor letter business off, when I find you I will do unspeakable things to you.

Edric.

\---

Inquisitor.

Unspeakable things. You mean baking cookies?

Father of the Instigator.

\---

Darrith Cadash,

Thought you were getting a better lock for the birdcage?

Edric.

\---

Father,

I did. Ellie got bored.

Rith.


End file.
